


Not Good Enough

by Harleyy



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Insecurity, Late at Night, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: You had been stood up by one of your dates again. Feeling sad, you decided to go to the bar and have some drinks to numb the pain.Your night changed when he sat next to you.





	Not Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoy this.  
> I'm sorry if 2D seems ooc.

You sighed, sitting at the bar. Another guy stood you up. It became more and more frequent, but it was getting to the point where it didn't phase you anymore. All guys were assholes; taking you out on a date and expecting sex right after. You thought it was disgusting. And whenever you had told many of your dates that you didn't want to do anything sexual, their “nice boy” mask came off as they proceeded to call you a prude, virgin, all of those names. You had decided; no more finding dates online. You took a sip of your drink from the small shot glass, feeling a bit buzzed. It was nice getting drunk; it made you happy; it took the pain away and the feeling that you'll die alone. You downed the last sip of the alcohol and before you could order another glass, you saw a man slip into the seat next to yours. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw that he had blue, spiky hair. He turned to you. 

“Ello love, I noticed you look a bit lonely over ‘ere. I was thinking maybe you use a friend.” he said. His cute accent made you blush. You rested your face on your palm, looking over at him. “Yeah, my date stood me up,” you sighed. “I’m done with finding guys online, they all expect to sleep with me right after.” He chuckled a bit, a slight grin on his face. “Men are gonna act like men, love. It’s bound to happen, but I'm sorry you ‘ad to deal with all that.” His eyes were the ones that struck you dumbfounded; they were all black. But it didn't bother you much, being slightly drunk and all that. You giggled. “That’s fine. But, uh,” you sounded slurry and tired. “You’re from that band Gorillaz, yeah? Maaaan, I love your music, it really picks me up when I’m down.” 

“Ah, yeah. I'm surprised you know our band, we've only ‘ad a few gigs, nothin’ serious. But anyways, I'm 2D, love. It's nice to meet ya.” His smile made your heart go crazy; he was insanely cute and you didn't want to mess anything up by being drunk. “It’s swell to meet you as well, 2D. You should have some drinks with me.” His face lit up a bit, he looked happy that you wanted to hang out with him. You decided to look at the rest of his body. His arms looked fragile and very skinny, as did his legs. He was wearing simple jeans and a T-shirt, but was still stunningly attractive. You bit your lip as you checked him out. 

He smirked. “Do you like what you see?” He giggled immediately after, not being able to keep a straight face. “You’re very cute, 2D.” 2D held up two fingers signaling two more drinks for you and him towards the bartender. You saw the bartender nod and go into the back. “Ah, thank you, love. I would be lying if I said you weren't stunning yourself.” He looked over towards you and winked. You burst out laughing, not able to control yourself, your laughs were loud and obnoxious. “I’m not  _ that _ attractive.” You said through gasps of air. “Nonsense.” 2D simply stated, before the bartender placed another drink in front of you.

“Fuck yeah, let's gooooo,” you cheered, picking up the glass and downing the alcohol. As did 2D. You exhaled the usual “Ahhhhh.” after placing your glass down. After an hour of laughing and chatting with 2D, you both decided to crash at your place. You secretly really enjoyed his company, you thought he was very chill; and overall just really fun to hang out with. When you guys arrived at your place, you plopped down on your large couch. You opened your arms, signaling for 2D to lay with you.

The smart area of your brain told you not to just open up to him so quickly, due to past dates and relationships, but being so drunk, you couldn't control yourself. Deep down for so long; you almost craved to be close with someone like this. 2D crawled next to you, and wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you closer. You both fell asleep almost instantly.

You had awoke to the sound of movement; you rubbed your forehead; it was aching from all the alcohol you drank. Glancing out the window, it was still pitch black outside. You figured you had to be asleep for an hour. You sat up slowly, looking around for 2D. “2D?” You called out, but no answer was given. You stood up, and almost fell over. “Fuck,” you muttered, using the walls as balance.

You looked around several rooms to find that 2D was nowhere to be found. Sadness and disappointment quickly settled in with you. You should have known. You sat down on the couch and buried your face into your hands. Unable to hold back the shameful tears, you let them spill. You should have known he was going to leave you, that he was going to leave you like every other guy had. You looked up, glancing at different things inside the living room. You realized in this apartment you were alone. 

It lacked the occupancy of others. What you wanted so much was to be close to someone, to not be alone. You sobbed into your hands and let the tears fall onto the carpet. You hated yourself for letting him inside your emotions. Sometimes you thought there was something wrong with yourself, obviously there had to be, when so many guys didn't want you. 

You gasped and almost jumped a mile when you heard a loud thump from the other room. You stared at the hallway entrance. “Ah, fuck, I bumped into the wall, what a dunce I am.” You saw 2D walk into the living room and he stopped once he saw you. “Love? What's the matter? Why are you crying?” He said, his small smile fading. You stood up, “I thought you had left…” Your fragile voice died inside your throat.

“No, love, I was just using the toilet.” He giggled, 2D then walked over to the couch and laid down, patting the spot next to him. “There’s an empty space that you would fit perfectly into right now.” His smile seemed to never fade. You laid next to him and tightly wrapped your arms around him. The tears fell faster. “2D, please don’t leave me, you're the most amazing guy I've hung out with in a long time and I don't want you to go away… I got really upset because I thought you left, please don't go…” You said, burying your face into his chest. 

After a moment, you felt him wrap his arms around you, pulling you closer. He kissed the top of your head, nuzzling his cheek into your hair. “Don’t worry love, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you.” 


End file.
